User talk:Pharuan Undearth
Welcome Pharuan Undearth Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 22:06, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :yeah i know policies for image upload and i didn't look to see if it was uploaded before i did bonehead move on my part sorry. Anyway the warning is a bit late and i removed it imediately after i added it. It was a duplicated again sorry.Pharuan Undearth (talk) 23:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) 22:47, April 21, 2016 (UTC)}} We had issues with blogs some time ago, and as a result, passed some new rules regarding the blogs, including the requirement of blogs being related to OP or the wiki. 00:34, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Your blog was also too short. Something like that is better suited for your user page. If you do want to make a page that's not related to One Piece or the wiki, you can always make a subpage of your user page. Just make a page titled User:Pharuan Undearth/(whatever title you want). 00:51, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Ah gotcha thanks for the heads up and sorry to hear about the rampage of blogs being misused. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 03:20, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Age We don't have a proper age for her, but all we do have is that when she was introduced she'd quit piracy 40 years ago, and then we got a 2 year timeskip. So 42 years since she quit being a pirate. That's all the information we have on her age at present. 13:34, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Ah I brain farted on the time-skip, damn sorry. Yeah i was(am-394) re-watching the series and i look up characters when i find them interesting. Sorry for sounding like an asshole even though i am sometimes. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 13:40, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Trust me, compared to some of the people who we get on here, you're not an asshole. Glad I could help. 13:43, August 18, 2016 (UTC)